


A Kitchen Window Like This

by furiosity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine start a long weekend off on just the right notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitchen Window Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/gifts).



> The working title for this fic was "gross domestic aokaga being gross". This remains completely accurate. ^^; Literal actual curtain fic for trope bingo reasons and also because Letti is a vile enabler.

On the first morning in the new house, a blanket thief woke Taiga.

"Kagami."

Taiga pulled the blanket over his head and folded himself back into it. "No."

"I'm hungry," Aomine complained, rolling up behind him.

Taiga yawned and shifted back a little to rest against him. "Go back to sleep, then it won't bother you," he advised, settling into the warmth of Aomine's body, already half asleep.

Aomine pulled Taiga's t-shirt down and noisily kissed the bare skin between his shoulder blades. "I'm gonna starve to death."

Taiga sighed and opened his eyes a tiny bit. If Aomine was trying to be cute without it being a sex thing, that called for a small concession. "The convenience store is a block away. Take my wallet and buy yourself a rice ball or twelve."

"Quit trying to bribe me," Aomine said, draping an arm around him and nestling closer, his mouth at Taiga's neck now, his warm breath making Taiga's skin prickle. "I can afford my own damn rice balls."

Taiga worked his upper back muscles lightly to try and shake off the goosebumps. Aomine kissed his neck, and the goosebumps came rushing right back. "So go afford some, dammit," Taiga murmured, closing his eyes again. "I'm sleeping."

"Is that so?" Aomine whispered, sending a new shiver down Taiga's back. "Your heartbeat's a little fast for a guy who's asleep. It's echoing right through your back; I can feel it through the covers."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Taiga grumbled, trying to squirm away without conviction. He turned to look at Aomine's face and knew right then that he was going to be woken up and eventually shoved out into the kitchen to make breakfast. But going by the gleam in Aomine's eyes, he was going to like it. _The kisses were a sex thing after all._

He'd seen that smile often enough by now for it not to be a novelty, but somewhere deep down, he would always be a seventeen-year old kid with a desperate crush. Back in those days, Aomine's rare smiles were never for him, so every one still made him feel pretty damn lucky.

Touchy, hostile, scowling Aomine was the one he'd fallen for -- his heart had never gone easy on him in anything -- but one night he'd seen Aomine playing basketball with Kuroko, caught the unguarded delight in the curve of his mouth, committed it to memory, and wished he could just die. 

He had thought he would never see that smile and those warm eyes firsthand -- they had been rivals and Aomine had disliked him, to put it mildly. _But look at us now._

"What are your eyes going all glassy for?" Aomine asked, poking Taiga's lower back. "If you fall asleep now, I'll smack you into next week."

"Like I'd fall asleep with all this manhandling," Taiga said. With a low grunt, he turned to lie face to face with him. "You want breakfast, work for it."

Aomine leaned forward, so close Taiga could smell the toothpaste on his breath. "Yeah?"

Taiga drew him in for a lazy kiss, soft at first, then wetter, closer, breathless; he gripped the back of Aomine's head in one hand, his hair damp against Taiga's fingertips.

"How long have you been awake?" Taiga asked, pulling back a bit. Aomine's boxer shorts had lifted away from his body.

"I dunno, fifteen minutes. I took a shower first." Aomine kissed the side of Taiga's jaw, grabbed two handfuls of Taiga's ass, and pushed down so he could lie halfway on top of him.

Taiga squirmed. "Lemme go take one too." 

Aomine nudged Taiga's thigh with his dick. "You got me going and you're gonna leave me here to go shower?"

"I got you going? I just kissed you a little bit," Taiga said. "It's not my fault you get boners like a fifteen-year-old."

Aomine rolled off him a bit and stuck his hand nonchalantly inside Taiga's boxers. "I'll show you a boner, shithead."

"That's not a real boner," Taiga pointed out, then yawned widely. "I gotta take a leak."

He climbed out of bed, ignoring Aomine's _sotto voce_ grumbling, and tromped towards the bathroom across the newspapers the movers had laid down so the boxes wouldn't scuff the brand new floors. 

It took him a moment to remember that the toilet was to the right of the door instead of to the left like at the old place. If he'd been a bit more out of it, he might've pissed in the sink like some kind of degenerate. Moving was such a pain in the ass. 

Taiga did his business while craning his neck to look at the pictures in the installation instruction booklet laid out on top of the washer/dryer combo. He didn't notice he'd been followed until Aomine's arms wound around his waist. He liked to be very close to Taiga when they were alone. "You're taking forever," Aomine said.

"It hasn't even been two minutes," Taiga said. "Anyway, didn't we talk about you following me into the bathroom like a damned cat?"

Aomine snorted and locked his forearms across Taiga's belly, leaning heavily onto his back. "Want me to hold that for you?"

Taiga rolled his eyes, shook, and stuck himself back into his underpants. "I'm gonna shower after all. I smell like ass."

Aomine didn't budge. "Have you tried eating ass less often?

"Shut your filthy mouth, look who's talking."

"You don't smell bad." Aomine eased up off his back and gave the nape of Taiga's neck a brief headbutt. "Come back to bed."

Taiga went to the sink and stuck his hands under the tap. "Come shower with me. I'll make French toast later."

"I want to eat eggs."

"French toast is bread fried in eggs, dummy."

Aomine slid both hands underneath Taiga's shirt and up over his chest, resting his chin on Taiga's shoulder. "I want runny ones. With the yellow stuff all melty."

"Fine, I'll make you extra eggs to go with your egg bread," Taiga said with a sigh, looking around for a towel. "Even though eggs make you fart." He shrugged and wiped his hands on his boxers.

"You'll eat them too so it'll be fine," Aomine said, releasing Taiga. "We'll both fart so much we won't notice it."

"That's not how it works," Taiga said, but Aomine was already pulling him towards the door to the landing. Taiga stopped him by force and drew him in, leaning back against the door frame. "Shower."

Aomine tugged down the front of his boxers, freeing Taiga's cock. "Bed."

Taiga hooked the fingertips of both hands into Aomine's underpants and dragged them down his hips. "You got your way last night," he murmured, looking directly into Aomine's eyes.

Aomine moved closer. "I get my way every night." His hand curled around Taiga's cock.

"It's morning," Taiga offered weakly.

"Good morning," Aomine murmured into his ear.

*

Taiga carried the breakfast dishes to the sink -- the dishwasher, like the upstairs equipment, was still encased in plastic and needed professional installation. As he let the bowls and plates sink into the soapy water, he glanced through the window at the tiny scrap of yard outside. 

Something was missing.

Taiga stepped back a little, drying his hands on a paper towel from the roll he had to dig out of a box while cooking. He looked at the yard again. Not much to be done there: maybe a vine for the stone fence that backed onto someone else's sliver of urban Tokyo land.

Something was missing on the inside.

He thought about his mom's kitchen. She had a window above the sink, too, and a set of curtains to frame the view. In spring, she often opened the windows, and sometimes a breeze would come and make the curtains dance.

"Curtains," Taiga said.

"What are you mumbling about?" Aomine asked, sidling up to him.

"I want to put some curtains here." Taiga nodded up at the rod over the window: one of the few remaining traces of the house's previous owners.

"Who cares?" Aomine said, elbowing his side lightly. "Just use blinds, like in the bedroom."

"No," Taiga said. "A kitchen window like this should have curtains. We'll go look for some."

"Now?" Aomine asked, with a definite undertone of Displeased Toddler. "I thought we were gonna have more sex."

"We can do that later," Taiga said. "It won't take long."

"The sex or the curtains?"

"The... curtains?" Taiga said, turning to him with a deliberately uncertain look. 

"Rude." Aomine moved to swat at his head.

Taiga ducked. "Do the dishes while I shower."

 

He was getting dressed when Aomine walked into the bedroom. "Here," he said, tossing his phone on top of the bed. "I found you curtains. Pick one and they'll deliver tonight."

Taiga glanced at it and shook his head. "I don't wanna buy them from a screen."

"What's the big deal? It's not like anyone can see them."

" _We_ can see them." Taiga sighed. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Where do they sell curtains, anyway?" Aomine asked with a sulky expression.

*

"What about these ones?" Taiga asked, of a cream-coloured set with vines along the edges.

Aomine gave the package a sceptical glance. "We said no flowers."

"They're leaves," Taiga said, putting the curtain set back, kind of relieved. He didn't really want leaves, either. So far they'd gone through a series of drab patterned curtains, none of which suited either of them. 

Aomine, who had rolled his eyes like a teenager all the way to the store, seemed to have forgotten all about his disdain for having curtains in the first place. Taiga expected him to approach the kitchen curtain display and start picking things up on his own in about five minutes.

He spotted a set of bright white linen curtains with red and black stripes running along the hem. The picture on the packaging showed the curtains gathered smartly on both sides of a window that didn't look all too different from the window at the house. Exactly what Taiga had imagined.

"What do you think?" he asked, turning to Aomine, who was hovering over his shoulder while still trying very hard to look bored.

Aomine snatched it out of his hands. "They'll do. Let's get out of here. Those two old ladies are giving us nasty looks."

Taiga glanced in the direction Aomine was looking, but the two elderly women in the bathroom sundries aisle didn't seem to be interested in either kitchen curtains or in two grown-ass men choosing kitchen curtains. 

As he followed Aomine to the cash registers, he made a beeline for a stand showcasing a new range of digital food thermometers that supposedly could detect what kind of food they were being stuck into and adjust their results display according to internally programmed food safety data. That sounded really science fiction to Taiga, but for some reason the main draw in all the ad copy hyping the display was the rainbow of colours the thermometers came in.

"You don't need one," Aomine said into his ear. He then did a double take at the thermometer stand. "Are those for torturing food before you cook it, or what?"

Taiga flicked his forehead. "How can you say I don't need one if you don't even know what it is?"

"Your food already tastes good, so you don't need it. Whatever it is."

"You only say nice things about my cooking when you're not eating it."

"I'll say nice things next time," Aomine promised. "Let's get out of here."

Taiga looked towards the cash registers. "We've still gotta pay for the curtains."

"I already did," Aomine said, handing him a store bag sealed neatly with one of those stickers cashiers used to distinguish paid-for merchandise from bags people brought in on their own.

"Why'd you pay for them?" Taiga asked, accepting. "It was my idea."

"It's our house," Aomine said, his eyes sliding away from Taiga's. "I can buy us some curtains or whatever if I want."

Taiga peered into his face. "You're actually pretty happy about this, aren't you?"

Aomine flushed and began to stride towards the escalator. "Shut up and let's go home. I'm starving again."

[end]


End file.
